


Everyone heard you

by LeviHeichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Hospital, M/M, Smut, unintentional Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 03:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviHeichou/pseuds/LeviHeichou
Summary: Eren is a medicin intern, and Levi The head doctor of the hospital. What could possibly go wrong?





	Everyone heard you

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo~  
> This is our fiirst FanFiktion, so please leave comments to tell us your opinion ~
> 
> Enjoy

Everyone heard you

 

 

Have you ever had a Doctor you actually should listen to, but all you can think is: Damn, that Ass? No? My bad. Not that I was a patient or anything, No - better - I am medecin intern, which means I even get paid to admire this ass, because we get thaught by him. I should probably mention that said ass belongs to no one else than Levi Ackerman. The raven haired, sadistic - but incredibly hot. Head doctor of this hospital.

Oh, and for the record - my name is Eren Jäger

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
What if anyone sees us?“  
“They won`t”, levi breathed against his ear as he pinned him against the officedesk and pressed his lips roughly against his. He bit the other ones lip hungrily and made his way down to the youngsters neck. Licking and biting, leaving red marks on the skin.   
“Nhggg .. Levi”  
He looked at me with a smirk” I love it when you say my name all breathy and willing”  
“Ahh .. I am not.. “  
His words were shut down by levis sinful lips. The kiss was not soft nor shy. It was passionate und wet. His grip around the other mans waist tightened as he lifted him up and pushed him down onto the desk. Heavy breathing filled the quiet room as they broke the kiss, not noticing the little red light on the desk, the sign that shows that eren’s ass just turned on the microphone Levi uses to make his announcements - audible for the whole hospital.   
“levi”,He groaned as the other licked his neck again, after abusing it with his teeth. “Don´t be such a tease.”“Impatient little Brat. Never able to wait” he smirked, but was more than happy to give eren the action he asked for. Kneeling on front of the twenty year old - unzipping his pants and shoving it down along with his boxers. The older spread the others legs. Kissing his thick tights slowly.  
“Levi – please”, eren breathed heavily.  
Instead of responding the raven haired just slowly made his way up to the tip of erens already hardening cock - leaving a trail of kisses.   
“Nhggg”  
The olded licked down to his shaft slowly before he took the head of his length in his mouth. Taking it deep in his troat – suppressing his gag reflex,   
“Ahh so good”, the medical intern moaned softly as Levi worked his head in a back and forth motion. He bit his lips to hold back an even lauder moan.   
“Don´t hold back Jäger. I want to hear you” Levi groaned as he pulled back - a string of salvia connecting his mouth to the tip of Eren‘s cock. Suddenly his eyes narrowed in anger:  
” Fuck. Which son of a bitch dares to interrupt me now” he groaned and pulled out his buzzing pager from the front pocket of his white coat – throwing it in the next corner and focusing on Eren again.

“But Levi.. you need to go “  
“No, not until I made you cum”

—————————————————-

  
The first thing I heard, when I left the room 10 minutes later, on my way to the radiology department, to meet Armin, was Jeans comment:“So Eren? Did the doctor get a Lollipop to suck on?“ Only acknowledging his comment by shaking my head, I walked by, not giving him a second look. As i continued to make my way through the hallways of the hospital, I felt all eyes on me, and the moment I passed them, they immediately stopped talking.   
As soon as I saw the blond leaning against the wall, next to the big glass door with the inscription `Rodiology´, I smiled:“ So? How is it going?“ Armin`s mouth opened to answer, but the words got stuck in his throat, his eyes growing wide.   
„Oi. Brat! My office. In ten minutes!“, the voice of the head doctor calling from behind. Suppressing a grin, I turned around:“Of course. Sir“ „Tz. Better not be late. I neither have the patience nor do I want to wait for your ass to show up“, he snapped and disappeared around the corner.

Armin looked at me with even wider eyes and blush was turning his otherwise fair skin red.  
„Hey Armin? What´s wrong? You look like you walked in on your parents making out“  
„Y- you know?“, he squeaked and his cheeks turnend to an even brighter red.  
„I know what?“, i asked, now confused.   
„Ähm.. that you and Mr Ackerman..that we..“, he tried to explain.  
„Armin, what are you talking about?“  
„Ähm.. that the microphone was turned on, while you two... you know..“  
„Wait“, I muttered, still trying to understand what exactly was going on.  
„WHAT?! Armin?! What did you just say! You heard us?“, i paniced, slowly understanding the situation I got myself into.  
„Eren. Ähm, I don`t know how to put it... but.. everyone heard you. The microphone in the office was turned on...“  
Cutting Armin off I stated “ Armin, i need to go... i need to fix this“   
Rushing in the direction of the patient rooms, the direction Levi went not even 5 minutes ago. Not watching were i ran, i bumped into Erwin, the chief physician of the paediatrics. „Have you seen the head doctor?“, I hissed.  
He started laughing:“ Levi? Really Eren? Again?“  
„Erwin…“, i growled. He raised his hand, trying to calm me down:“okay, okay! Jesus, Eren. He`s with a patient. Hanji. He`s in room Nummer 254“

————————————————————-  
Levi

 

I was just trying to make this lunatic shut up, as the sound of someone rushing in the room, made me turn around. Eren was standing in the doorframe, breathing heavily.  
„Levi..“ he began.  
„I know! I heard about the.. incident“  
„We all heard it darling“, Hanji giggled, while she noisily ate her pudding,“Thanks for giving us some action. That was hot. And a welcomed change. It`s so boring in here, you know?“

 


End file.
